What Was I Thinkin'
by Embyr Black
Summary: How could I have been so stupid!........“What’s so funny?” she asked; face red from laughing and running. Her hair was messed up and all over the place and she looked drop dead gorgeous....Oh, I knew there'd be hell to pay!
1. What Was I Thinkin

*~*~*What Was I Thinkin'? By Dierk Bentley  
Well, Becky was a beauty from south Alabama.  
Her Daddy had a heart like a nine pound hammer.  
Think he even did a little time in the slammer.  
What was I thinkin'?  
*~*~*  
How could I have been so stupid?! You would think me being the all high and  
mighty not scared of Voldadork Golden Boy, would have been less intimidated  
by 6 wizards. But these aren't just any wizards. Go figure that I would  
fall for the most dangerous girl in school. I say dangerous because what  
else can you call the youngest and only daughter of family and said  
daughter having 6 fully fledged wizards as older very much over protective  
brothers. One just happens to be your best mate. The next two are very  
sneaky pranksters who could slip some very interesting things into my food  
and drink and cause much embarrassment. Next in line is rule abiding no  
nonsense brother who happens to think I need a room in St. Mungo's. And  
the two oldest well one works with Dragons and the other is a curse  
breaker, I am sure he has come across some interesting curses he could  
place on me. Need I say more? Yup this should be very interesting.  
*~*~*  
She snuck out one night an' met me by the front gate,  
Her Daddy came out a-wavin' that twelve gauge  
We tore out the drive, he peppered my tailgate.  
What was I thinkin'?  
*~*~*  
It was the summer between her 6th and 7th year, meaning I have graduated  
and now residing at the Burrow until I can find my own place. Every Weasley  
was present at time. Bill and Charlie are here for a visit. Percy, well  
still thinks I need to be committed but has realized what an idiot Fudge is  
or was. Fudge was murder by a few Death Eaters and their oh so lovely  
Master was there. Yup Percy realized real quick that I wasn't lying about  
that point in all my wild stories. Anyway back to the point All Weasley's  
were either asleep or out except for the object of my attention, one Miss  
Virginia Storm Weasley and me. Being bored out of our minds we decided to  
go out. Let me point this out, this wasn't a date but me and Ginny were the  
only ones who seemed to be aware of this minor detail. Apparently in  
getting ready we had woke up about half of older protective brothers. Said  
brothers being Charlie, Bill and the Twins. We were getting ready to leave  
when they decided their sister was to go to be going out, especially with  
Trouble Magnet a.k.a. me, Harry Potter. Then they felt the overwhelming  
need to hex me. Suddenly feeling a bit brave I grabbed Ginny and apperated  
us to Hogsmeade, right in front of the Three Broomsticks. Still holding  
onto her I looked at her. She had gotton very beautiful since I first met  
her almost 7 years ago. Have not a clue where I got the courage to kiss her  
but I did. Just a quick brush against her sweet lips and I was addicted.  
Apparently that kiss was long enough to catch the attention of my two best  
friends. One being a member of the Ginny can never date group and my best  
friend. Shit! To say he was angry would be the understatement of the year.  
In simple plain words, I would have rather been facing Voldadork at that  
moment. Though I am sure Voldadork couldn't have given us the comical look  
Ron and Hermione were giving us. We busted out laughing, also wrong thing  
to do. He grew redder if that was possible and made a mad dash for the  
door. Still laughing we ran, Ron chasing after me the bloody bastard and  
his innocent baby sister. I was going to pay dearly later for this, but I  
could care less at the moment, even with the random curses being directed  
at me.  
*~*~*  
Oh, I knew there'd be hell to pay.  
But that crossed my mind a little too late.  
'Cause I was thinkin' 'bout a little white tank top,  
Sittin' right there in the middle by me.  
An' I was thinkin' 'bout a long kiss,  
Man, just gotta get goin', where the night might lead.  
I know what I was feelin',  
But what was I thinkin'?  
What was I thinkin'?  
*~*~*   
By the County line, the cops were nippin' on our heels,  
Pulled off the road an' kicked it in four-wheel.  
Shut off the lights an' tore through a cornfield.  
What was I thinkin'?  
*~*~*  
We ran into an alley and halted. Laughing in between the panting. This time  
it was Ginny who kissed me fiercely and passionately than I thought  
possible from her. When did she get so brave around me, seems like  
yesterday she was putting elbows into butter dishes. I laughed at the  
memory. She looked up at me  
"What's so funny?" she asked; face red from laughing and running. Her hair  
was messed up and all over the place and she looked drop dead gorgeous.  
"You sticking your elbow in a butter dish." I smiled. She blushed but  
smiled anyways. "Ya know, your cute when you blush and smile like that."  
This caused her to blush more. Again I laughed.  
"Let's go to muggle London or a night club anywhere I don't care." She said  
ignoring my last comment.  
*~*~*  
At the other side, she was hollerin': "Faster."  
Took a dirt road, had the radio blastin'.  
Hit the honky-tonk for a little close dancin'.  
What was I thinkin'?  
Oh, I knew there'd be hell to pay.  
But that crossed my mind a little too late.  
'Cause I was thinkin' 'bout a little white tank top,  
Sittin' right there in the middle by me.  
An' I was thinkin' 'bout a long kiss,  
Man, just gotta get goin', where the night might lead.  
I know what I was feelin',  
But what was I thinkin'?  
What was I thinkin'?   
When a mountain of a man with a "Born to Kill" tattoo,  
tried to cut in, I knocked out his front tooth.  
We ran outside, hood slidin' like Bo Duke.  
What was I thinkin'?  
*~*~*  
I apperated us to some muggle night club called Twilite Night. It was loud  
and crowded; they were playing Get Busy by some muggle named Sean Paul  
**Shake that thing Miss Kana Kana  
Shake that thing Miss Annabella  
Shake that thing yan Donna Donna  
Jodi and Rebecca**  
Me and Ginny started dancing immediately, not something that Ron would  
approve of or like to see his Best Mate and Baby Sister doing. Ginny was  
moving her hips and arms in a seductive way when some huge drunk with a  
born to kill tattoo tried to cut in. That didn't go over to well with me or  
Ginny. I punched him square in the jaw and when he turned around Ginny got  
him good with her knee. I don't think he will ever recover from that nor  
have the ability to produce off spring. With my luck, his twice as huge  
friend saw the whole thing and made a beeline straight for us. Once again  
we found ourselves hiding in an dark empty alley. I looked at my watch it  
2:30 in the morning. Damn the time flew by fast and hopefully the Brothers  
would be asleep when the arrived home.  
*~*~*  
I finally got her home at a half past two, later.  
Daddy's in a long chair sitting' on the driveway,  
Put it in park as he started my way.  
What was I thinkin'?  
Oh, what was I thinkin'?  
Oh, what was I thinkin'?  
Then she gave a "Come an' get me grin."  
An' like a bullet, we were gone again.  
'Cause I was thinkin' 'bout a little white tank top,  
Sittin' right there in the middle by me.  
An' I was thinkin' 'bout a long kiss,  
Man, just gotta get goin' where the night might lead.  
I know what I was feelin',  
But what was I thinkin'?  
What was I thinkin'?  
*~*~*  
With a pop we were in front of the Burrow, but not alone. There were all 6  
members of the protecting Ginny from men Squad glaring daggers at me. Ginny  
stood there glancing from me and her brothers who were now making their way  
towards me. Her glance stopped on me and I looked into her eyes. They were  
screaming 'Come and get me' and she wore a matching grin. I sure hoped she  
loved tonight because I don't think I would be alive come tomorrow.  
Grabbing her and kissed her before disappearing with another pop.  
*~*~*  
I know what I was feelin', but what was I thinkin'?  
*~*~*  
I felt free for the first time in months and an unmanageable amount love  
for the feisty redhead.  
I was thinking that this is what life is and I would like nothing more than  
to spend my last remaining day(s) with the feisty redhead.  
*~*~*  
Wrote this for JillyWillyBean's Challenge. I realize that something's don't  
quite fit from the song to the story but the song felt right and it was fun  
to write.  
I don't own Harry, Ginny or the Members of the Protecting Ginny from Boys  
Squad or the song What I was thinking and Get Busy. Point being DO NOT SUE!  
It won't do you any good at all seeing as how I have no money.  
Leave plenty of Reviews and I might review ur work  
Embyr Black 


	2. Thank You's and a AN

You don't realize how writing this fic made me happy all damn day even  
though I hadnt had ne sleep in over 18 hours.. I've been up since 6 pm the  
10th its 2 min til the 12. nice huh. I bet my body hates me. Ne who I think  
this has to be my best fic ever. I didn't intead for it to be as funny as  
it came out but I have no objections. This shocked the hell out of me cuz  
if u read ne of my other stuff I don't do 'happy, humorous' type things but  
I am very pleased with this  
  
BURN THE R.U.M ~ Thanks, I really don't know how in the world I wrote this.  
  
Snuggle the muggle ~ cute name, really. I appericate ur suggestions and I  
just might take u up on them. Thxs.  
  
Window Girl ~ Thank you.  
  
Icanreadncount ~ glad u can read and count cuz if couldn't read then u  
couldn't have replied to one of my better works. Ne wayz I am glad u loved  
it. I must it shocked me quite a bit when I got done typing it.  
  
Thanks to everyone else who has reviewed and will review and even if u  
don't review thnxs for reading  
  
~*~Embyr Black*~* 


	3. What Was I Thinkin Revised and More TY's

*~*~*What Was I Thinkin'? By Dierk Bentley  
  
Well, Becky was a beauty from south Alabama.  
Her Daddy had a heart like a nine pound hammer.  
Think he even did a little time in the slammer.  
What was I thinkin'?  
  
*~*~*  
  
How could I have been so stupid?! You would think me being the all high and  
mighty not scared of Voldadork Golden Boy, would have been less intimidated  
by 6 wizards. But these aren't just any wizards. Go figure that I would  
fall for the most dangerous girl in school. I say dangerous because what  
else can you call the youngest and only daughter of family and said  
daughter having 6 fully fledged wizards as older very much over protective  
brothers. One just happens to be your best mate. The next two are very  
sneaky pranksters who could slip some very interesting things into my food  
and drink and cause much embarrassment. Next in line is rule abiding no  
nonsense brother who happens to think I need a room in St. Mungo's. And  
the two oldest well one works with Dragons and the other is a curse  
breaker, I am sure he has come across some interesting curses he could  
place on me. And Charlie wouldn't give a second thought to feeding me to a  
dragon. Need I say more? Yup this should be very interesting.  
  
*~*~*  
  
She snuck out one night an' met me by the front gate,  
Her Daddy came out a-wavin' that twelve gauge  
We tore out the drive, he peppered my tailgate.  
What was I thinkin'?  
  
*~*~*  
  
It was the summer between her 6th and 7th year, meaning I have graduated  
and now residing at the Burrow until I can find my own place. Every Weasley  
was present at time. Bill and Charlie are here for a visit. Percy, well  
still thinks I need to be committed but has realized what an idiot Fudge is  
or was. Fudge was murder by a few Death Eaters and their oh so lovely  
Master was there. Yup Percy realized real quick that I wasn't lying about  
that point in all my wild stories. Anyway back to the point All Weasley's  
were either asleep or out except for the object of my attention, one Miss  
Virginia Storm Weasley and me. Being bored out of our minds we decided to  
go out. Let me point this out, this wasn't a date but me and Ginny were the  
only ones who seemed to be aware of this minor detail. Apparently in  
getting ready we had woken up about half of older protective brothers. Said  
brothers being Charlie, Bill and the Twins. We were getting ready to leave  
when they decided their sister was to go to be going out, especially with  
Trouble Magnet a.k.a. me, Harry Potter. Then they felt the overwhelming  
need to hex me. Suddenly feeling a bit brave I grabbed Ginny and apperated  
us to Hogsmeade, right in front of the Three Broomsticks. Still holding  
onto her I looked at her. She had gotton very beautiful since I first met  
her almost 7 years ago. Have not a clue where I got the courage to kiss her  
but I did. Just a quick brush against her sweet lips and I was addicted.  
Apparently that kiss was long enough to catch the attention of my two best  
friends. One being a member of the Ginny-Can-Never-Date group and my best  
friend. Shit! To say he was angry would be the understatement of the year.  
In simple plain words, I would have rather been facing Voldadork at that  
moment. Though I am sure Voldadork couldn't have given us the comical look  
Ron and Hermione were giving us. We busted out laughing, also wrong thing  
to do. He grew redder if that was possible and made a mad dash for the  
door. Still laughing we ran, Ron chasing after me the bloody bastard and  
his innocent baby sister. I was going to pay dearly later for this, but I  
could care less at the moment, even with the random curses being directed  
at me.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Oh, I knew there'd be hell to pay.  
But that crossed my mind a little too late.  
  
'Cause I was thinkin' 'bout a little white tank top,  
Sittin' right there in the middle by me.  
An' I was thinkin' 'bout a long kiss,  
Man, just gotta get goin', where the night might lead.  
I know what I was feelin',  
But what was I thinkin'?  
What was I thinkin'?  
  
  
By the County line, the cops were nippin' on our heels,  
Pulled off the road an' kicked it in four-wheel.  
Shut off the lights an' tore through a cornfield.  
What was I thinkin'?  
  
*~*~*  
  
We ran into an alley and halted. Laughing in between the panting. This time  
it was Ginny who kissed me fiercely and passionately than I thought  
possible from her. When did she get so brave around me, seems like  
yesterday she was putting elbows into butter dishes. I laughed at the  
memory. She looked up at me  
  
"What's so funny?" she asked; face red from laughing and running. Her hair  
was messed up and all over the place and she looked drop dead gorgeous.  
  
"You sticking your elbow in a butter dish." I smiled. She blushed but  
smiled anyways. "Ya know, your cute when you blush and smile like that."  
This caused her to blush more. Again I laughed.  
  
"Let's go to muggle London or a night club anywhere I don't care." She said  
ignoring my last comment.  
  
*~*~*  
  
At the other side, she was hollerin': "Faster."  
Took a dirt road, had the radio blastin'.  
Hit the honky-tonk for a little close dancin'.  
What was I thinkin'?  
  
Oh, I knew there'd be hell to pay.  
But that crossed my mind a little too late.  
  
'Cause I was thinkin' 'bout a little white tank top,  
Sittin' right there in the middle by me.  
An' I was thinkin' 'bout a long kiss,  
Man, just gotta get goin', where the night might lead.  
I know what I was feelin',  
But what was I thinkin'?  
What was I thinkin'?   
  
When a mountain of a man with a "Born to Kill" tattoo,  
tried to cut in, I knocked out his front tooth.  
We ran outside, hood slidin' like Bo Duke.  
What was I thinkin'?  
  
*~*~*  
  
I apperated us to some muggle night club called Twilite Night. It was loud  
and crowded; they were playing Get Busy by some muggle named Sean Paul  
  
**Shake that thing Miss Kana Kana  
Shake that thing Miss Annabella  
Shake that thing yan Donna Donna  
Jodi and Rebecca**  
  
Me and Ginny started dancing immediately, not something that Ron would  
approve of or like to see his Best Mate and Baby Sister doing. Ginny was  
moving her hips and arms in a seductive way when some huge drunk with a  
born to kill tattoo tried to cut in. That didn't go over to well with me or  
Ginny. I punched him square in the jaw and when he turned around Ginny got  
him good with her knee. I don't think he will ever recover from that nor  
have the ability to produce off spring. With my luck, his twice-as-huge  
friend saw the whole thing and made a beeline straight for us. Once again  
we found ourselves hiding in an dark empty alley. I looked at my watch it  
2:30 in the morning. Damn the time flew by fast and hopefully the Brothers  
would be asleep when the arrived home.  
  
*~*~*  
  
I finally got her home at a half past two, later.  
Daddy's in a long chair sitting' on the driveway,  
Put it in park as he started my way.  
What was I thinkin'?  
Oh, what was I thinkin'?  
Oh, what was I thinkin'?  
  
Then she gave a "Come an' get me grin."  
An' like a bullet, we were gone again.  
  
'Cause I was thinkin' 'bout a little white tank top,  
Sittin' right there in the middle by me.  
An' I was thinkin' 'bout a long kiss,  
Man, just gotta get goin' where the night might lead.  
I know what I was feelin',  
But what was I thinkin'?  
What was I thinkin'?  
  
*~*~*  
  
With a pop we were in front of the Burrow, but not alone. There were all 6  
members of the Protecting-Ginny-From-Men-Squad glaring daggers at me. Ginny  
stood there glancing from me and her brothers who were now making their way  
towards me. Her glance stopped on me and I looked into her eyes. They were  
screaming 'Come and get me' and she wore a matching grin. I sure hoped she  
loved tonight because I don't think I would be alive come tomorrow.  
Grabbing her and kissed her before disappearing with another pop. That bit  
of bravery would cost me dearly tomorrow.  
  
*~*~*  
  
I know what I was feelin', but what was I thinkin'?  
  
*~*~*  
  
I felt free for the first time in months and an unmanageable amount love  
for the feisty redhead.  
  
I was thinking that this is what life is and I would like nothing more than  
to spend my last remaining day(s) with the feisty redhead.  
  
P.S. I am also thinking that I could use my powers as the Golden Boy to get  
me some kind of coverage. Me being the only one with the ability to destroy  
Voldadork, they can't kill me, unless they want Voldadork to rule. They  
don't so at least my life is safe for now, cant say much for bodily harm  
though.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Embyr Black  
  
Well I hope this new reedited versioin sasitfys your whatever it does. Ne  
who Thanks for all the reviews  
  
Me222 ~ Glad you think it fits  
  
Lucky Little Ducky ~ Sorry you feel that way, everyone has their own  
opinions.  
  
SunnieRunr ~ I hit a rut at that point but over all glad u think it was  
decent  
  
Stubarnarse ~ ur name describes me to a t. I will more than likely leave it  
there or else if I do write more it would probably be Harry's funeral  
  
Jeconais ~ Hope this is better  
  
Irisbud ~ glad u enjoyed reading it.  
  
ImVerySirius ~ cute name. I named my cat Snuffles and right now he is  
staring at the computer screen. Hmm I think he knows I am talking about  
him.............  
  
REENA ~ Glad u liked it. U want more? Nobody hardly reviews what I post  
ne wayz. And I am trying to finish Easier To Run and I am thinking about  
putting up a sequal to that too. Not sure yet.  
  
Thanks again BURN THE RUM, SNUGGLE THE MUGGLE, WINDOW GIRL. And  
ICANREADNCOUNT 


End file.
